Parenthood
by Wills Lover
Summary: Hi a stroy that is life thretining to Mulan and Shang R


Mulans Prov:

One summer day I was sitting on my new stone bench in my new garden and waited for Shang to come home. I was getting so mad Shang is never late where was he? I Finlay

heard his stallion coming towards the garden. Shang got down and said "Hi sweetie sorry I am late the Emperor wanted me to see me after work." I walked over to him and

gave him a hug and gently spoke to him "It is OK I was a little mad but I was mad with worry." He gently took my hand and smiled and we went in to the stables and put his

horse in the stables.

Shangs Prov:

I remember we were at the front door ready to go in then everything went Black. I have no idea what happened. I suddenly felt Mulans body right next to me and I woke up

with a startled exasperation. Mulan looked down at me and said "Are you OK??????" I said "Yeah I think so. What happened???" Mulan said "I don't know I think you

just got a little weak." Mulan and I stood up and smiled at eachother. Mulan said "Come on Shang lets go out to the kitchen." I followed her and sat down on our couch. Mulan

went to the kitchen to prepare dinner like she always did.

Mulans Prov:

I was in the kitchen cooking when someone knocked on our door. Shang was still on the couch he had fallen asleep. I went to the door and opened it to reveal a young solider

from the Emperors palace I said "Hi can I help you?" "Is the master home?" "Yes he is but he is asleep." "Oh I was wondering if i could see him but if he is asleep I'll come back

another time." "No I'll wake him. come on in." The soldier followed me to the living room and I gently shock Shang up and said "Shang a solider is here from the Emporer."

Shang said "Oh OK." I went back to the kitchen and allowed the two men to talk When everything was ready I went to the living and said "Uh Sorry to interrupt darling but

Dinner is ready. Would you like to stay for dinner sir?" "Oh no thanks I better go The emporer wanted me to Shang something. but thanks." Shang and Mulan went to the

dinning room and ate dinner. Shang said "Hey sweetie?" "whats wrong????? is everything OK?/????" "yeah everything is OK but there is something I really need to do which

is... WAR duty."

Shangs Prov:

I spilled it. "Great I'll come too." 'I wasn't wanting that response what do I do? tell her Mulan you can't go you can get hurt. what if she cries? just do it.' I though. "OK Mulan

look It isn't because I don't want you to come it is because I don't wan't you to get hurt." Mulans eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the room crying. I rushed after her

quicker then fast can be. I caught up with her in our room and said "Mulan?" "Shang why don't't you want me to go with you?" I knelt down next to her and said "Honey... I

don't want you to get hurt." She Finlay looked up at me and said "oh. But Shang why do you make it seem you love the Emporer more then you love me????" "Mulan!!!!!!!!!!

would you do me a favor and listen. I do not love the emporer more than I love my own wife. I am sorry if I made you think that but honey he is my boss and the emporer is

not like I can turn anything down.!" "I understand I just want to come Y won't you let me come?????????????????" "If you want to come so bad you can but do not and I repeat

DO NOT risk your life to much! when I ask you to do something you do it."

Mulans Prov:

We went swiftly to bed. In the morning Shang and I woke up at the same time and went to the training camp. Shang gently kissed me on my lips when we got to the training

camp. I suddenly began singing I sang:

When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do

Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue

When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat

I can hear you breathing in my ear

Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me, we've got a groovy kind of love

Any time you want to, you can turn me on to

Anything you want to, any time at all

When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver

Can't control the quivering inside

Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me, we've got a groovy kind of love, oho

When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do

Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue

When I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter

My whole world could shatter, I don't care

Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me, we've got a groovy kind of love

We've got a groovy kind of love, we've got a groovy kind of love

Oho, we've got a groovy kind of love

Shang suddenly said "Mulan are you feeling OK????" I was startled by the question but i recovered quickly and said "uhhhh were is

our tent?" "Over here avoiding it wont make me forget." "I Want To talk to you in private." "OH OK." they went into the tent and

Mulan said "OK what did you ask me?" "Are you feeling OK????? You don't seem like yourself" "Oh Shang I am just...

uhhh... I am with a child."

Shangs Prov:

Mulan with a child???? we have only been married 2 months. "whoa. This is great." Mulan smiled and her smile faded I noticed her change in attitude and said "whats wrong?"

"nothing just what if we aren't ready? What if we screw up?" "Mulan we will be ready I promise. We might make a couple mistakes along the way but we can't live have our

kids live a perfect life can we?" "No I guess not." I smiled at her and gave her a warm hug. She seemed so nervous.

Mulans Prov:

It was morning now and I was just waking up and I stirred and didn't feel him next to me. I went into a new mother-wife panic. 'Wait he is out there training relax.' At that

moment someone popped up on my shoulder and said "HEY GURL." I said "Mushu do not scare me. what are you doing here anyways? I have Shang to protect me." "I know

but I have to protect you too." Shang got finished and was heading and when she came in He said "hey hows my baby?" "fine. But when I woke up and you weren't there you

sent me into a new-mother-wife panic." "sorry honey I didn't have the heart to wake you." "You never have the heart to wake me. Just wake me anyways." "OK so who were

you talking to?" "Oh just a minute ago?" "yeah." "Oh my guardian Mushu." "a lizard??" "Hey who called me a lizard?" "He is a dragon. He hates to be called Lizard." Shang

gently rested his arms around me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I said " Hey Shang?" "Hmmm?" "why don't you sit down cause if you fall I fall."

Shangs Prov:

I sat on our mat and fell in to a blissful sleep as Mulan sat next to me and gently ran her hands through my hair. I woke up suddenly and we all marched off to battle. We have

arrived home 9 hours later.I helped Mulan down and said "How Manny months are you?" "8 months." "8 MONTHS?" "yeah. Shang." I gently followed Mulan and we went into

the house. I waved her over to the couch and said "Mulan you looked positivly flushed Are you too warm?" She looked up at me and leand her head on me and then said

"yeah I am." Shang gently turned the air conditioning on and sat down next to Mulan. Mulan was so warm I begain to grow worried.

Mulans Prov:

"Shang?" where was he? 'wait I am in bed How long was I out?' Shang turned and said "Mulan are you OK?????" I gently put my hand on his cheek. "Yeah just having a weird

stomich ach." "I'll take you to the doctors. It could be you going in to early labor." We went to the doctors and I had gone in to labor. Shang gently held my hand tightly I was so

scared. "Shhhhh Mulan your OK I am here I will not leave you I promise." I camed down and the pain grew worser as the mor harder I pushed. Shang keeped trying to keep

me calm. "Shang I swear I will hurt you if you don't be quite please." We got through the labor and I had a girl. I turned to Shang who was smiling at both us. "What should we

call her?" "How about... Miley?" "Li Miley I like it." Shang squeezed my hand.

Shangs Prov:

We went home and Mulan put little Miley in her crib that I had made when she past out. "Shang????????????" "Is something wrong?" "no just a little thirsty could you.." "I am

on it." Mulan watched me rush to the kitchen. When I came back I said "here sweetie." "Thanks" She drank the water. Mulan said "Hey Shang we should get to bed I really am

tired." I walked with her to our bedroom which was right across the halls. We fell asleep and at exactly 3:00am miley was up and screaming I heard Mulan get up and then I

said "Mulan I'll go." I walked into the room and picked up Miley and her screaming continued I sighed and said "are we hungry do we have to bother Mommy?" I took her to

our room and Mulan was fast asleep. I gently woke her and said "My darling she is hungry." Mulan took Miley and the screaming finnaly stopped. I watched her take her to the

nursery and nursed her. I went to the door and watched her silently. Mulan finnaly put Miley in her crib and came out to me.

Mulans Prov:

I was still asleep at 10:00 luckley Miley has not awoken. Shang came for the 9th time that morning. he finnaly said "Mulan wake up." I woke up and said "Fine." Shang smiled

and I got ready for the day. 'Why is Shang always the one to be up SO EARLIE?' just as I though Shang had said "Honey I am off to work" I finished getting ready and went to

Miley's room she was so quite. I picked up Miley and held her close to my body. I went and got my coat on and put Mileys coat on and we went out side and went to the

emporers. I saw Shang outside and I went over to him and said "Shang." Shang said "Mulan. Awwww Here is our little angle." I handed Miley to her father and Shang held her

close to him. I starred at him lovingly. "Mulan I was on my way home and I don't want you to come to battle with me this time. Miley Needs you so badly." Mulan and Shang

went home and Mulan put Miley in the crib and went to Shangs side. "I wasn't plaining on going I really need to stay home and take care of Miley. I'll be fine." "You sure?" "yes

Of course." He left so soon and I was feeding Miley. there was sudduly a knock on the door. I put held Miley and opened the door. "Hi can I help you?" "Are you the

mistress?" "yes." "Your husbands troops have been kiddnapped we have no idea where they are." I suddenly sjut the door and held Miley close and I begain to sing:

Sha la la la la

Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel

Said I was sent straight down from heaven

You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holding me

_[CHORUS:_

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer

And now I'm living out my dream

Oh how I wish you could see

Everything that's happening for me

I'm thinking back on the past

It's true that time is flying by too fast

_[CHORUS_

I know you're in a better place, yeah

But I wish that I could see your face, oh

I know you're where you need to be

Even though it's not here with me

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

Miley looked up at me and I placed her in my jacket and hoped on Kahn. "Regardless on what I promised your father Miley I am going after him." Miley giggled

and I found the place and I went in hiding really well and Miley stayed quite. Shang heard me with the Keys and said "what?"

Shangs Prov:

Mulan came in the cell and said "Why are you?" "Here take Miley and wait for me out side af this place I'll meet you at the mongal tree." Mulan kicked butt

alone and went to the mongal tree and said "Shang It is me Mulan." Shang came around from the tree and said "Here take Miley." I took Miley and walked to

our horses we went home as fast as we can.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hi R& R I will continue this story titled "Parenthood 2"


End file.
